


Mother Them

by Delorean96



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Misgendering, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sign Language, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Violence, pain caused mutism, platonic relationship between zelda and link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delorean96/pseuds/Delorean96
Summary: Zelda and Link are captured by Ganon and kept in a dungeon. What does he plan to do with them? Why did they wake up naked and in chains? How will they ever escape this place?
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link, Ganondorf & Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Mother Them

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please read the tags, read the warnings. This fic is straight up fucked up. Link is trans and he is misgendered a few times and the smut in this fic is straight up rape, it is not pleasant. I have stuff rattling in my brain and I needed to get it out. If you don't like or are triggered by anything I have tagged please do not read this fic. It is not kind.  
> Not beta-read, sorry for mistakes!

Link woke with a start, yanking at the chains that bound his limbs. He looked around in fear, trying to take in his surroundings as quickly as possible. His eyes land on the body of his princess, bound in a similar manner and completely naked. His eyes drop from her form immediately, in an attempt to respect her modesty. In the quick moment he was looking at her, he gathered that she was not conscious. While avoiding looking directly at her, he tried to get his bearings. He looked around and realized they were in some sort of dungeon. It felt cold and damp so they were probably underground. No windows, or doors that he could see. Their chains were thick and heavy, he doubted he would be able to break free. He gave one more good yank, just in case. He only managed to scrape his wrists. Looking back at Zelda, avoiding gazing at her body he tried to gauge if she was hurt. He couldn’t see any blood or any obvious injuries. He attempted to use his voice, but faltered. His throat burned. His fists clenched in anger and a low growl came from his mouth. The wall to his left suddenly started to lift and he startled, anxious to see his captor. His eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light from the hall and his gaze landed on the man who had trapped them. Ganon. He thrashed against his chains and tried again to make noise, but failed. Ganon’s lips twitched into a smile at the elf’s struggles.

“Cute.” he said simply. The tall gerudo turned from the other male and put his focus on Zelda. “You know, it’s your fault I caught you two. Sleeping on the job Link, that’s so unlike you.” His hands stretched out in front of him and his hands landed on Zelda’s breasts, gently tweaking one of her nipples between his fingers. Link thrashed even more violently, internally screaming at Ganon. Ganon threw a glance over his shoulder at the thrashing male and chuckled. 

“She’ll be a lovely mother to my children, don’t you think?” he asked, stepping to the side so Zelda’s body was once again in view. Link’s eyes shot to the floor, again trying to protect her modesty. Ganon laughed a little louder and lowered one of his hands, plunging two fingers into Zelda’s dry, unaroused cunt. Zelda’s unconscious body let out a small whimper at the invasion. Link thrashed again, this time drawing blood from his wrists and ankles, desperately trying to throw himself at Ganon. Pure malice dripped from his expression. Ganon laughed boisterously and shoved his fingers deeper into her, reaching down and pulling his cock from his trousers. Link finally found his voice,

“STOP.” he screamed, his throat burning. He coughed twice then meekly barked out, “Please.” Ganon stopped and retracted his fingers from Zelda’s form. He strode over to where Link was hanging. Link’s head dropped and he realized for the first time that he was also entirely naked. 

“Would you rather I use you instead?” Ganon asked, the smile ever present in his voice. Link stared at the ground blankly. Ganon grabbed his chin and forced his gaze back up. “I said. Would you rather. I use you. Instead?” he asked, slowly and angrily. Link stared into Ganon’s soulless eyes then forced his words out.

“Please. Use me.” He managed to mutter meekly, his throat on fire. Ganon merely smiled and leaned down to undo Link’s ankle restraints slowly. 

“If you try anything. My men have their orders to come in here and make her their fuck pig. Do you understand?” Ganon stood back up so he was eye level with Link. Link nodded slowly, never breaking eye contact. Ganon reached forward and plunged those same fingers deep into Link’s cunt, eliciting a groan of pain. Link was dry, he found it very difficult to be aroused in this situation. “Don’t worry pet, I’ll do my best to keep you intact. If you’re good I’ll fuck you every day until you’re fat with my child. As long as you’re good, I’ll leave your precious princess untouched.” Link kept his gaze and bit down hard on his tongue. Ganon leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It took everything in his power not to vomit at the touch. 

The fingers inside of him started to pump in and out sloppily, doing nothing to help ease the pathway. Eventually, Ganon grew bored of fingering Link and pulled his already hardened cock out. Link wanted this to be over as quickly as possible so he lifted his now free legs and wrapped them around Ganon’s waist. 

“Oh? Eager are we?” Ganon asked with a sickening smile. “Good.” he leaned in and kissed Link one more time, this time flicking his tongue out to touch his lips. He grabbed Link’s hips and shoved his hard cock into him, stretching and tearing his walls immediately. Link ground his teeth together at the pain but did his best to relax, trying to accommodate his girth. Ganon started to thrust hard and deep, now aided by the blood inside Link. 

“That’s right…” Ganon groaned. “Be a good slut, take my cock like a woman.” Link’s skin crawled at the comment and he turned his face away so he wouldn’t have to look at the man raping him. Ganon’s pace increased and his hands moved to Link’s ass so he could lift him up ever so slightly so his cock rammed against Link’s cervix. Link’s throat burned as he cried out in pain at every thrust, tears now streaming out of his eyes and down his face. Ganon grabbed his ass so tightly he surely left bruises and slammed into him one last time, emptying himself into the elf. Ganon’s body shuddered as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm. Finally he pulled out and Link exhaled in relief only to yelp when Ganon grabbed his ankles and bound them once more, now lifting them up above his head so he was hanging upside down. Ganon reached up and patted Link’s tear-stained face. 

“Have to make sure the seed takes.” Ganon smiled sickeningly and just sat, watching him for a moment. Finally, he released the chains and Link’s body flipped again, his feet falling to the floor. Link breathed heavily and hung his head, glad that it was over. He recoiled when he felt Ganon grab him by the ear and lift his face up again. 

“I can’t hurt you too badly from here on out. But it’s only day one so I can at least do this.” He grinned wide and wild before backhanding Link so hard his head snapped to the side and his eyes swam. It took a good minute before he could see properly again and once he could, noticed blood clouding his eyes. “I’ll be back tomorrow, my dear. Enjoy her company until then.” Ganon walked back toward the open wall and ducked through it. Finally, it closed behind him.

Link stared down at the floor and waited for his head to stop throbbing. It didn’t. He waited for the blood to clear from his eyes. Eventually, it did. Once he could see more clearly he looked over to Zelda to see if she had been roused from all that activity. She hadn’t. Link looked down at his flat stomach and blessed Beedle in his mind. He remembered Beedle asking him if he was sure, once he drank that potion there was no going back. But Link knew what he wanted, and he never wanted a baby. That sterility potion was his only saving grace. It was going to give him the time he needed to get Zelda out of this dungeon. 

For now though, he just wanted to sleep. He spared one more look at Zelda then closed his eyes, letting his body go slack and his mind drift…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“...ink…….Link…….LINK!” Link woke with a start at his own name being called. His eyes moved frantically in his skull before his eyes landed on his princess. He met her gaze and noticed her face was stained with tears. He gave her a solemn look. “Oh Link, I thought you were dead. Thank Hylia you’re alive. Do you know where we are?” Her eyes travelled up and down his body and landed on his cum and blood-stained thighs. Link shook his head and tried to pinch his legs shut, to spare her the view. “Oh Link…” tears dripped down her cheeks again. “What has happened to you?” she asked tearfully. 

Link gulped quietly, trying to gather his voice for her.

“Ganon. Captor. Wanted mother. Spared you.” his voice failed him at the last word, causing a coughing fit as he struggled to catch his breath. He waved his hands a little bit and started to sign letters to Zelda, trying to convey more information. He signed, “Wanted you as mother, convinced to spare you. Took me. Z not worry. I am your knight.” His fingers cramped in the awkward position and he had to stop. He looked to her eyes to see if his words were conveyed. Once she was sure he was done, she let her tears fall freely.

“Link no… I am so sorry. I never wanted this for you. Thank you for trying to spare me, but you don’t have to be raped in my stead! Link, you are my best friend in the whole wide world, don’t take it again! I can take it, he meant for me. Link please, don’t take it again.” She sobbed openly, her chest rising and falling as she cried. Link’s tears started and he shook his head violently. His hands signing the word knight over and over and over again. 

The wall moved again. Link’s head snapped to the movement and his tears stilled. Ganon strolled through the open wall with a huge smile on his face. 

“Good morning Princess, glad to see you awake and well. How are you feeling?” he asked, walking over to her. Zelda tried to get control of her sobs, only small hiccups coming out as she turned her face from him, her cheeks turning red. 

“Let us go. This is sick what you are doing, demented. Link does not deserve what you did to him. I demand you let us go!” She shouted the last line, turning to meet his gaze. Ganon’s smile did not falter as he took her chin in his hand. Link let out a whimper at the touch and Ganon let her go. 

“Link actually asked me to fuck him. You’ll never guess… to save you! How sweet is that?” Ganon turned back towards Link and walked until he was behind him. “I’m glad you get to watch today, it was rather boring with how quiet he is.” Zelda yanked on her chains and grimaced at the pain.

“No! Ganon! Stop this! You wanted me! I’ll not have you rape my subject in front of me! Take me!” Zelda screamed at him, trying to get him to change his mind. 

“Sorry, princess. One at a time.” Ganon let an insane smile grace his face as he reached for a lever and slackened Link’s chains. Link fell forward on his hands and knees painfully. He groaned in pain and started to sway; being hung by your shoulders for a full night really made it difficult to hold yourself up.

“Ganon no! He doesn’t deserve this! Please!” Zelda’s tears started to flow freely again as she rattled her chains aggressively, hoping the noise alone would stop him. It didn’t. 

“Link, dear. Stay on all fours or Zelda gets it too.” Link’s spine snapped straight and he locked his elbows so he wouldn’t fall. He kept his eyes straight on the ground in front of him and decided counting cracks in the floor would be his focus. Ganon kneeled down behind Link and pushed on his lower back so his cunt was presented. “Yes, right there.” Ganon grabbed Link’s hips and quickly shoved his hard cock in between Link’s lips, slamming into his cervix again. Link cried out weakly in pain but grit his teeth and held on, trying to stay as still as possible. 

Ganon leaned down to put his hands on Link’s chest, thumbing his scars. “Hmm… it’s really too bad you got rid of your breasts, pet. I’m sure they were phenomenal.” he gave his chest a small slap and laughed, then leaned back up, a new vigor in his thrusts. 

“You animal! You beast! Stop this at once!” Zelda screamed and cried from the other side of the room, rattling her chains incessantly. She rattled until her wrists were bloody, and screamed until her voice was hoarse. Ganon didn’t stop. In fact, he made direct eye contact with Zelda and ramped up his speed, thrusting into Link harder and harder until he came; pouring all of his seed into Link’s body once more. Zelda only cried as she watched Ganon orgasm. Eventually he pulled out and grabbed Link’s legs, lifting them up onto his shoulders. Link’s arms lost all strength and his face planted into the tough ground, breaking his nose. This caused Ganon to laugh. 

“Get used to your face in the dirt, pig. It’s where you belong.” He laughed louder and landed a hard smack on one of Link’s ass cheeks. Seeing how red it became so quickly, Ganon decided to keep doing so. He let Link’s body fall onto the dirty floor entirely then stood to take off his belt. Folding it in half, he pulled it tight and raised it above his head. He gave one look at Zelda, winked, then whipped it down on Link’s ass, leaving a harsh red mark. 

“Ganon please! Stop! He’s suffered enough, please leave him alone! Please!” Zelda’s voice was hoarse but she screamed as loud as she could, begging him to stop. He wouldn’t. He got a crazed look in his eye as he took his pound of flesh from Link’s ass. He finally only stopped when his belt came back bloody. He looked down at the criss cross of red on Link’s ass and sighed happily. 

“That’s enough for today, pet. Enjoy your freedom.” Ganon walked over to Zelda and flipped the same lever, giving her some slack in her chains so she also fell in the dirt. Laughing, he strolled out of the room. Crawling to her knees, Zelda spat after him and strung every expletive she knew into one sentence after him. She only heard his laughter as the wall fell shut once more. Finally she used her now free hands to wipe away her tears and slowly crawl towards her knight. 

“Link… Link please say something.” She said softly. She crawled until she reached the end of her chains. Not close enough to touch him, but close enough to check the damages. She could see blood pooling under his face where he had broken his nose; blood dripping off his ass from the whipping; fresh blood and cum gushing out of his vagina. She tried to hold back her tears as she watched his chest slowly rise and fall. Finally, he started to sit up. She tried to hold back her sniffles as he did, and reached her hand out as far as the chains would let her. 

Link stared at her hand for a moment before inching towards her and taking it. Their chains weren’t long, but they allowed them to hold hands at least. It was enough for him. He knew what he had saved his princess from. He knew he could keep taking it, as long as it took. He flicked his eyes up to meet hers and gave her hand a squeeze. He lifted his other hand to sign, “We will make it through this. I will keep you safe, my princess.” He stops and lifts her hand to his mouth to give it a small kiss. Zelda couldn’t respond. She could only cry, and hold his hand.


End file.
